


Safe and Warm

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Jacksepticeye Egos Drabbles [29]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Fluff, Gen, can be shippy if you want, platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: In which Chase has a nightmare so he goes to Jackie for cuddles in the middle of the night
Relationships: Chase Brody & Jackieboyman, Jackieboyman & Chase Brody, Sean McLoughlin & Sean McLoughlin
Series: Jacksepticeye Egos Drabbles [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1210824
Kudos: 32





	Safe and Warm

The first thing that gripped Jackie out of the haze of sleep was the feel of something or someone doing their best attempts of wriggling underneath his blankets. The second thing that he noticed was the misery practically clinging to the invader of his bed’s aura.

He pried his eyes open and blearily stared at Chase who was looking kind of lost at the side of his bed after his failed attempts of crawling under his blankets. The younger man looked pathetically much like a kicked puppy complete with the sad pout and the teary blue eyes.

“Chase?” The exhausted hero gruffed and watched the guilt crawl into Chase’s face when he realized that he woke him up. “You wanna cuddle?”

Chase fidgeted on his feet before wordlessly nodding. Jackie sighed, a fond, adoring smile twitching up his lips as he raised the side of his blanket to give the other the space to crawl under with him. He dragged Chase into his arms and buried his own face into that fluffy coffee brown hair, smiling at the feel of his misery leaking out as he relaxed into the hero’s arms.

“Nightmare?” He quietly asked, his voice was still deep with sleep but he can shake off his exhaustion if Chase needed him.

“Mm…” Chase murmured with a small nod, “I dun wanna talk ‘bout it…”

“M’kay,” Jackie yawned once more and curled around Chase protectively. “‘M here, dun worry.”

Chase turned around and hid his face against his chest. Jackie could feel the beginnings of a smile curling up his lips.

“I know,” Chase whispered just before Jackie fell back into the world of dreams, “That’s why I know nothing can hurt me when I’m with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> soff
> 
> go to asherranceoftheheart.tumblr.com if you want to send me an ask or question or my hcs


End file.
